Naruto's Dragon Balls
by A Writing God
Summary: When Naruto is released from the hospital after failing to retrieve Sasuke, he and Sakura end up sucked into the Dragon Ball universe. Now trapped in the new dimension, they have no choice but to live there and hope the Dragon Balls can send them home.


**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please be a _little _lenient with me...I'm sure I'll improve with time!**

** DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN A SINGLE DAMN THING...DAMN IT!**

* * *

><p><strong>A Whole New World<strong>

"Finally glad to be out of the hospital, Naruto?" Sakura asked as she waited outside for him...It was a month since Naruto failed to bring Sasuke back for her. She didn't hold it against him knowing how determined Sasuke was and seeing how hurt Naruto was, was enough proof to know that Naruto tried his best.

Her days of blaming him for everything were over.

"It's great to be out!" Naruto said cheerfully. He had been in the hospital for nearly an entire month, something he had never experienced before. According to Ero-sennin, it was because he used up so much of his and Kyuubi's chakra it took time for it to begin healing him. "So, how's training going with Baa-chan?"

Sakura grumbled at Naruto's lack of respect, but let it slide since it seemed to not really bother their now Hokage. "Its fine, but I'm getting a little tired of memorizing all the stuff before I can start healing. And we haven't even begun combat training!"

"Well, I'm sure you'll be plenty strong when I get back from training with Ero-sennin," Naruto assured her, but that only helped to depress Sakura even further. She didn't want him to go!

"Do you really have to leave to train, Naruto?" Sakura asked moodily. "Why can't you train in the village?"

"Something about Ero-sennin's spy network or something," Naruto answered just as grumpily, but before Sakura could say anything a _black hole_ opened underneath and sucked them in!

"AAAAAH!" The two cried out as they tried to escape unsuccessfully. "HELP!"

It was of no use and before any help could arrive the two young genin were gone...

"Where are we?" Sakura asked fearfully as she looked around nervously, but she could only see darkness.

**"This is why I never listen to idiots like you!" **A deep evil voice bellowed angrily.

"N-Naruto?" Sakura called out in fear.

**"And you brought this one along as well! Being in your stomach for thirteen years must have caused some of your stupidity to rub off on me!"** The voice bellowed again and Sakura was getting even more frightened.

"N-Naruto? Are you out there? What's going on?" Sakura cried out.

"S-Sakura-chan!" Naruto called out stunned and he grabbed her hand, but she could not see him.

"N-Naruto? Is that you?"

"Yeah..." Naruto assured her and squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Where are we...All I can see is darkness!" Sakura cried out, but scowled when Naruto started to chuckle. "What is so funny?"

"You've got to open your eyes to see Sakura-chan," Naruto explained and she blushed red when she realized she had indeed forgotten to open her eyes. When she did she found herself in a sewer with a giant cage in front of her.

In it was a monster.

A monster that her mother used to say would eat her up if she skipped school and didn't eat her vegetables.

It was the Kyuubi no Youko!

"AAAAAAAH!" Sakura screamed as she clutched on to Naruto as the monster chuckled darkly and licked his lips hungrily.

**"My, you are so pretty, aren't you?"** The Kyuubi spoke demonically. **"You're so pretty I could just EAT YOU UP!"**

Sakura screeched with all her mite and tried to run...It was only because Naruto was holding on to her that she couldn't run. "NARUTO! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? DON'T YOU SEE THE GIANT EVIL DEMON THAT WANTS TO _KILL_ US? WE HAVE TO GET AWAY!" Sakura shouted like a madwoman!

"Its fine Sakura," Naruto said as calmly as possible. "The bastard fox can't hurt us...He's stuck behind those bars."

**"Sure ruin my fun, brat," **the Kyuubi grumbled causing Sakura to calm down.

"Where are we?" Sakura asked finally.

**"You are in the brat's mind, wench," **the Kyuubi said making Sakura round on the nervous and almost shy (which Sakura thought was impossible) Naruto.

"And, why is he in your head?" Sakura asked almost accusingly and Naruto flinched.

"Erm...Well...You know how the textbooks say the Yondaime defeated the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded. "Have you ever noticed it never said he _killed _it?"

Sakura paused to think it over and a moment later her eyes widened in shock. "Then you are—"

"—No! I-I mean, no, I'm not the Kyuubi," Naruto said and Sakura let out a breath in relief. "It's just sealed inside of me..."

Sakura looked at him stunned...This whole time Naruto had something like that inside him..._'Is that why the adults seem to hate him?' _Sakura ponders to herself. _'This whole time I thought it was because of some stupid prank Naruto pulled...But to hate him for something that wasn't even his fault! I mean he was only baby when the Kyuubi attacked! And, really how could he be the Kyuubi? Sure Naruto was a bit mischievous, but he's never tried to kill any innocent person! He's always helping and everything! And, since it's sealed in him, it can't attack the village right? So, doesn't that make him a hero? How stupid could the village be to hate one of their greatest heroes?'_

"Thank you," Sakura said much to Naruto's confusion.

"For what?" Naruto asked confused.

"For telling me, and for being born," Sakura explained but Naruto still looked confused. "If you weren't born than maybe the Yondaime wouldn't have been able to beat the Kyuubi at all—"

**"Of course he wouldn't have!"** The Kyuubi interjected.

"—and, then I could be dead," Sakura said ignoring the Kyuubi's outburst. "Or maybe I would have ended up being chosen and have to face what you did! You saved my life Naruto!"

Naruto scratched the back of his head as he smiled quite pleased at the praise from his teammate. **"Great now that you meat sacks have finished your little love fest maybe I can explain what's going on!" **The Kyuubi roared angrily and the two meat sacks blushed. **"I knew I shouldn't have listened to you brat! Because you forced me to heal sooner than I should you caused a minor black hole to open from the forced chakra! Thanks to you we are now going into a different universe!"**

"_WHAT?_" The two ninjas cried together.

**"And, I'm not even sure if you'll ever be able to return to your pathetic village!" **Sakura and Naruto stared at him with pale disbelieving eyes. **"I am not lying! We'll be in the dimension in but a moment! You should be grateful to me! If I had not forced you two into the boy's mind, the sight of dimension travel would kill you!"**

Naruto grumbled, but Sakura bowed respectfully deciding not to tick off the giant demon that could kill them in a second. **"Hmph! At least the female has manners...Ah! We have finally arrived! Prepare yourself for the new world and have fun! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

"Work hard and surpass Muten Roshi, alright?" Yamucha asked shaking young Son Goku's hand as the boy was about to go and train with the God of Martial Arts.

"We'll all come together and see you again someday!" Bulma assured him as she stood in front of their capsule plane with Oolong and Pu-er.

However, before Goku could call his magical cloud, Kinto'un, something unexpected happened.

Two young kids fell on top of him.

"AHHH! What is your head made of?" Naruto cried as he rubbed his head.

"Who you?" Goku asked innocently and not the least bothered by the sudden appearance of two strangers (unlike his friends who were wondering if they worked for the strange blue elf named Pilaf).

"Me? I'm Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!" Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"I'm Haruno Sakura," Sakura said politely and added a bow, but shrieked when Goku patted her crotch. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?"

Before Goku could exclaim that she was a girl, Sakura punched her peer in the head as hard as she could which caused him to grow a bump. "Ow! You sure hit hard!" Goku said holding his head.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TO HIT A GIRL THERE?" Sakura screeched, but Goku only looked at her with delight.

"I knew you are a girl!" Goku exclaimed quite proud of himself. "You've got no pee-pee!"

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled even louder and rounded on a Naruto who looked to be caught between anger (touching Sakura in her privates), jealously (once again Goku got to touch her crotch) and laughter (which is what Sakura latched on to). "And, what is _so _funny Naruto?"

"N-Nothing," Naruto said with a gulp and at this point Bulma knew she had to intervene.

"Um...Sakura-san...Please don't be mad at Son-kun..." Bulma said and Sakura turned to look at her with a death glare that sent shivers down her spine.

"And, why shouldn't I?" Sakura demanded.

"Son-kun doesn't really know any better...He grew up in the mountains with no one around so he can't really tell the difference between boys and girls yet," Bulma explained. "I'm Bulma by the way...Bulma Briefs."

Naruto laughed at that causing Bulma to bring out her gun. "Stop laughing or I'll shoot you!" Bulma growled, but Naruto only tilted his head in confusion.

"What's that?" Naruto asked confused.

_'Not another one!' _Bulma thought deciding she didn't want to try and educate another person after Goku.

"Never mind," Bulma said with a sigh before pointing to Yamucha. "This is Yamucha, the pig is Oolong and the flying cat is Pu-er."

"Hiya!" Naruto greeted only to be punched on the head by Sakura.

"It's not 'Hiya' stupid! It's 'nice to meet you'!" Sakura scolded.

"Nice to meet you..." Naruto grumbled.

"What are you two doing out here anyway?" Yamucha asked suspiciously and Naruto scratched his head.

"Would you believe we can from a different dimension?" Naruto asked carefully causing the group (except Goku who didn't understand what a dimension was) to laugh. It took only a few moments for the others to realize that the two new kids weren't laughing.

"You...You're not serious are you?" Bulma choked out and the two nodded. "That's...wow! Just wow!"

"Hey Bulma! What's 'demonshoa'?" Goku asked confused. "Is it something you eat?"

"That's 'dimension', Son-kun!" Bulma exclaimed in exasperation. "It means they are from somewhere very far away!"

"Oh...Are you strong?" Goku asked looking at them.

"Of course!" Naruto said proudly. "I'm the strongest around!"

"Stop exaggerating Naruto," Sakura scolded. "We're both pretty strong since we're ninja—"

"—Ninja!" The group exclaimed.

"—but we've still got a long way to go," Sakura explained.

"I know, why don't you go train with the old geezer like me!" Goku said proudly. "He's really strong and I bet he could teach you to!"

"How strong?" Naruto asked instantly.

"Muten Roshi has been called the 'God of Martial Arts'," Yamucha told them causing Naruto and Sakura's eyes to widen.

"We'll go!" The two decided instantly.

"Umm...Wouldn't it be bad if Sakura-san joined them?" Pu-er whispered to Bulma.

"Huh...Oh...Oh right!" Bulma exclaimed. "Uh...Sakura-san, I don't think you should train with Kame-sennin (Muten Roshi)."

"What?" Sakura asked in shock. "But, why?"

"Because he's a huge pervert!" Bulma exclaimed. "He'd probably do nothing but try to strip you the whole time."

Sakura's face paled at that revelation and her shoulders sagged. "But...Where will I train...?"

"You could always train with me," Yamucha said finally over his shyness thanks to Bulma being his girlfriend. "We could train together! I'm pretty strong you know."

Sakura thought it over...Does this mean she would be separated from Naruto after all? She turned to Naruto and saw him smile encouragingly at her. Well if he thought she should go for it, then that's what she'll do. "Okay, I'll take you up on your offer," Sakura said.

"Great! Then hop in the jet and we can get going!" Bulma exclaimed, but the girl looked confused.

"What's a jet?" Sakura asked and Bulma groaned.

"We'll add education to our world as part of your training," Bulma decided. "But, the giant metal thing behind me is a jet."

"Okay," Sakura said before she ran over to Naruto and hugged him. "Goodbye Naruto."

"See ya later Sakura-chan," Naruto assured her as Goku yelled, "KINTO'UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!"

Naruto and Sakura stared at Goku in confusion until they saw a yellow cloud land in front of Goku.

"The hell?" Naruto asked in confusion.

"This is Kinto'un," Goku said hugging his beloved cloud. "Only good people can ride!"

_'Well...I'm good right?'_ Naruto thought as he jumped on the cloud.

And fell through.

"Ow!" Naruto exclaimed as he landed on his butt.

"Looks like you aren't as good as you believe you are, huh Naruto?" Sakura laughed.

"Why don't you try it then?" Naruto challenged and Sakura puffed her cheeks up and jumped on the cloud.

And fell through.

"Ow!" Sakura exclaimed as she landed on her butt.

"Looks like you aren't as good as you believe you are, huh Sakura-chan?" Naruto laughed as Sakura pouted.

"What are ya goin' to do if ya can't ride Kinto'un?" Goku asked and Naruto got in his thinking pose.

"I know!" Naruto exclaimed as he formed a hand seal. "Henge!"

Naruto transformed himself into a kunai and jumped into Goku's hand. "There," the kunai Naruto said. "Now you can just carry me."

"This guy's stealing our bit," Oolong muttered to Pu-er who could only nod.

"Alright!" Goku cheered as he jumped on Kinto'un. "Take me to Kame-sennin's place!"

"Goku, take care alright?" Oolong yelled as he climbed into the jet.

"You too, Oolong!" Goku said back.

"BYE-BYYYYYYEEEEEE!" Bulma, Yamucha, Sakura, Pu-er and Oolong yelled from the jet as they and Kinto'un took off.

"Bye-bye!" Goku yelled back.

"See ya later!" Naruto yelled out despite being a kunai.

And with that final farewell, the group went their separate ways for now. "There are so many different people in this world! It's so much fun!" Goku chirped happily.

"And, this time we'll meet them together!" Naruto said as Goku grinned and nodded.

"SOARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Goku and Naruto yelled together as they flew off into the sunset to start their brand new adventure.


End file.
